


a first-glance feeling

by karasunonolibero



Series: daisuga week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Near Future, kinda cracky but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Suga is not a hamster whisperer.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: daisuga week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543168
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	a first-glance feeling

**Author's Note:**

> title from [holy ground by taylor swift](https://youtu.be/TFB51G9YOp0)
> 
> DAY 4:  
**pets** / flowers

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I’m dead,” Daichi mutters, shutting his bedroom door and frantically pulling out his phone to Google “how to catch an escaped hamster.”

So firstly, fuck their landlord for banning pets, even the small, quiet kind. Secondly, fuck Kuroo for wanting to do something the moment he’s told he can’t, and thirdly, fuck PetSmart for being located so close to their apartment. Kuroo left three weeks ago, allegedly for “groceries,” and instead returned with a ten-gallon glass tank, enough hamster supplies for an army of hamsters, and a cardboard box.

“Meet Ribon-chan!” Kuroo exclaimed, opening the box. Daichi had to admit she was a cute little ball of white fluff. She wouldn’t be any trouble, surely, not in a glass tank with a latching lid.

But no, she had to get out because Kuroo neglected to latch the lid when he fed her before leaving for work.

Daichi’s been scouring the apartment for what feels like hours. It’s not even that big of a place, just two bedrooms and a kitchen/living room combo area, so where could she be? He’s about to start following the suggestion of “tie a peanut to the end of a long string to lure it back to you” when someone knocks on the door. Daichi curses under his breath. With his luck, the hamster will probably run right out from her hiding place between his feet to the sweet, sweet freedom of the hallway. And then never be found again.

Arranging his features into something he hopes is less distressed, he opens the door to see who could possibly be here at this hour.

There’s a real-life angel on his doorstep. And it’s not even the ethereal beauty the man possesses, or the melodic tones of his voice as he says hello and asks Daichi how he’s doing. No, he’s an angel because in his cupped hands is Ribon-chan, flattened out like a pancake and snoozing away.

“Oh my god, I owe you my life!” Daichi exclaims, quietly so he doesn’t wake Ribon-chan. “Where in the world did you find her? And how did you know it’s ours?

The angel laughs. “I saw someone come in here with a hamster cage a few weeks ago, so I just assumed. I’m Suga, by the way. I live under you but I don’t think we’ve ever met.”

Suga gives him a smile, and carefully hands the little hamster over. She blinks her eyes open but doesn’t put up a fuss—that is, until she’s back in Daichi’s hands.

“Ah!” Daichi yelps as she wriggles out of his hands and back into Suga’s, who just laughs. “Are you some kind of hamster whisperer?”

“Sadly, I don’t make a name for myself as a hamster wrangler.”

“Why don’t you come inside and put her back in her cage yourself? She seems to like you. And I can make you some coffee, as a thank you?”

Suga smiles. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
